Monsters
Monsters are a race of various supernatural creatures that live in different areas around the world either to replenish their numbers and ranks by turning humans into one of them or feeding off of humans. All Monsters originate from the first of their species, the Alphas and the Alphas originate from the first monsters, Typhon and Echidna, the Father and Mother of all Monsters. Typhon and Echidna's Descendants The first monsters to walk the earth created many of their children and they all come in different forms. Every monster that dies, their soul goes to Purgatory, the afterlife for all monsters. First Born/Ancient Ones * Cerbeus * Orthrus * Ladon * Colchian Dragon * Nemean Lion * Lernaean Hydra * Caucasian Eagle Alphas * Smaug (Alpha Dragon) * Fowler (Alpha Wendigo) * Corvin (Alpha Vaewolf) * Vlad III (Alpha Vampire) * Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf) * Aidan (Alpha Phoenix) Elite Monsters * Dragons * Vaewolf * Phoenix * Harpies * Gorgon * Mongrel (Monster Hybrid) * Demonster (Demon-Monster Hybrid) * Mongel (Angel-Monster Hybrid) Common Monsters * Ghoul * Shape-Shifter * Siren * Vampires * Wendigo * Werewolves * Wraith God's Monsters/Creation (Non-Descendants of Typhon and Echidna) Primal Beast (Primordial Monster) * Behemoth * Leviathan * Ziz Great Old Ones (Cosmic/Lovecraftain Monsters) High Tier Old Ones * Cthulu * Hastur * Mordiggian Mid Tier Old Ones * Ithaqua * Ghatanothoa Low Tier Old Ones * Yig Powers and Abilities Many monsters share the same traits and characteristics. Common Attributes * Natural Weaponry: Any monster has natural weapons around their body. ** Claw Retraction: Any monster have retractable claws they use to kill their prey. ** Enhanced Bite/Fangs: Any monster has sharp teeth they use to kill their prey. * Super Senses: Any monster can supernatural senses, far superior than humans. A monster can catch the scent of any odor for miles away and have incredible taste to differentiate flavors. * Super Stamina: Monsters can last longer than the average human without having to sustain themselves for food, water, or sleep, but they need to once in a while. * Super Strength: Monsters possess supernatural strength to overwhelm any humans. Vulnerabilities Despite their supernatural abilities, most monsters share the same conventional means to harm or kill them. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Decapitation: Severing a monsters head seems like a common weakness any monster possesses except for Typhon, Echidna, Ancient Ones, Alphas. * Magic: Magic can be used to harm, confine, or kill any monster. High Level magic can potentially be used to seal Typhon, Echidna, or the Ancient Ones away. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Stronger monsters such as Elite Monsters, Alphas, the First Born, Typhon and Echidna are capable of overwhelming and killing younger monsters. * Angels: Angels can easily kill regular monsters, including Elite or Alphas except Corvin. Echidna, Smaug, Cerberus, Orthrus, Colchian Dragon Nemean Lion, Lernaean Hydra, Caucasian Eagle can only be killed by Higher Angels. Ladon can physically outmatch any Higher Angel except Powers. Typhon can only be matched or killed by Chief Higher Angels. * Deities: High tier Deities cannot be match by any monster, including the Alphas. Only Cerberus, Orthrus. Lernaean Hydra, Caucasian Eagle and Nemean Lion can match or kill Warrior and magic Practitioner gods. Echidna is stronger than any Chief Deity and Colchian Dragon or Smaug can outmatch them with ease. Ladon can take on the likes of First Generation Titans or Cyclops and Hecatoncheiries by harming or hold his own. Typhon can only be defeated by Kronos or First Deities of Religions. * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial Being and mortal can destroy any monster. * Demons: Regular Demons can kill any monster except for Elite like Dragon and Phoenix or Alphas. Hell Knight can match and kill Alpha Vaewolf but would not be an easy fight and Vaewolf cannot kill Greater Demons through natural means. Marquis would have a hard time against Echidna, Colchian Dragon, and Smaug. Ladon can take on any demon except Lilith or Cain, but he can physically overwhelm them and would have a hard time outmatching them. Typhon can kill any demon. * Great Old Ones: The Old Ones can kill any monster except Typhon and only Cthulhu can kill him. * High Tier Half-Breeds: Common Nephilims and Cambions can easily kill regular and elite monsters. A common Nephilim is still capable of killing any Alpha so it would take the First Born, Typhon, and Echidan to kill a Nephilim. Rephaims, Eliouds, Empowered Cambions, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims/Nephalems can destroy any monster. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy any monster effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: '''An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy any monster. * '''Shards: An aspect portion of a Primordial Being can destroy any monster. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weaponry can kill any monsters. Typhon, Echidna, Smaug, Ladon, Cerberus, Hydra, Nemean Lion can only be killed by Higher Angel Weaponry such as Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, and Seraph Blade. * Demonic Weaponry: The Demon-Killing Knife or Demon Blade can kill regular monsters, even a few of the Elite Monsters. A Demon sword or Halberd can harm and kill any monster. * Divine Weaponry: Divine weaponry of the deities can potentially harm or kill any monster. For stronger monsters such as Typhon, Echidna, Smaug, or Ancient Ones, it would require powerful divine weaponry such as Zeus's lighting bolt or Mjolnir. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can kill any monster. Gallery Dragons.png|Dragons Phoenix.png|Phoenix werwolves.jpg|Werewolves vampire.jpg|Vampire Vaewolf.jpg|Vaewolf Wendigo.jpg|Wendigo Category:Rose of God Category:Monsters Category:Alphas Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars Category:Alive Category:Fanon Characters Category:Obliteration Series Category:Age of Heroes Category:Battle of the Zodiacs Category:Demiurgos Wars